


The Long Journey

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 245: A Long Journey, Curtailment, Acronym.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	The Long Journey

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 245: A Long Journey, Curtailment, Acronym.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Long Journey

~

Harry hadn’t moved in a while. Lowering his book, Severus smiled. Head resting in Severus’ lap, Harry looked peaceful as he slept, his own book lying open across his chest. 

Resisting the urge to caress his hair, Severus studied Harry. He looked relaxed in repose, unlike when he was awake. A stray curl lay across his temple. Succumbing to temptation, Severus smoothed it off his face.

Harry sighed in his sleep, shifting his face towards Severus. 

It’d been a long journey to get to this point, to where they were comfortable enough with each other to sleep without a care. Severus smiled. It’d been worth the work, the fights, the slow development of trust which had led to friendship which had led to…this. 

Many had attempted curtailment of their relationship. Between Harry’s friends - honestly, if he never saw another Weasley he wouldn’t cry - and random strangers sending Howlers upon discovering his involvement with their _Saviour_ , Severus was sometimes surprised they were still together. 

Then again, Harry’s stubbornness and his own innate contrariness had stood them in good stead. The more people tried to separate them, the closer they clung. And so, here they were. Together and content. 

As settled as they were, certain people wanted more, however. Minerva kept hinting at weddings, and Molly had started using the acronym, “wtw?” short for “when’s the wedding?”

Severus rolled his eyes. Who needed a wedding? Not him. Although sometimes he wondered if Harry did. 

“Hey.” 

Blinking, Severus looked down into Harry’s eyes, and at his hand buried in Harry’s hair. He pulled it back. “I woke you. Sorry.” 

Smiling, Harry sat up, setting aside his book. “Touch me anytime, Severus. I don’t mind.” And leaning in, he kissed Severus lightly. “Now, what has you thinking so deeply?” 

Severus exhaled. “You. Us. Life.” 

Harry grinned, wriggling until he was sitting squarely in Severus’ lap. “Such light topics.” 

Severus snorted. “Unlike you.” 

“Did you just call me fat?” 

“Certainly not.” Severus smirked. “I’d like to get laid tonight, after all.” 

“Smart man,” laughed Harry, kissing him before getting up. “I’m putting the kettle on. Tea?”

“Yes.” Watching Harry go, Severus hummed. Sod weddings. Life was perfect as is. 

~


End file.
